lovenikkifandomcom-20200223-history
Mela
野々山惠梨 }} Mela is a character in Love Nikki. She is a member of the Iron Rose Stylist Legion, a group of talented and notorious stylists from the Pigeon Kingdom. Bio Appearance Mela is a tall woman with light tanned skin, silver eyes and thin blonde hair that reaches the shoulder, with her bangs split and tucked under the left ear while the remainder hang loose. She has a streak of red on the left of her bangs. She has multiple black tattoos on her chest, arm, and navel, plus a piercing on her bellybutton. Her attire is very skimpy and bold, composed of black nail polish, fishnet stockings, torn short-shorts and a bustier, necklaces and piercings, and leather finger-less gloves and heels. She occasionally adds either a fur stole or a more classy, lacy short dress/stockings/simple black jewellery combo. Personality Mela is a prideful, fearless young woman who takes no crap from anyone and is quite a jerk to those who displease her. She is also fiercely loyal to Queen Elle and takes her position in the Iron Rose Legion seriously. She is seen handling different shady works like stealing designs,V1: 1-9 Legendary Iron Rose robbing stores,V1: 8-2 Meet Mela Again or giving support to people that Elle considers worth of her aid.15-Side Story 1 Iron Rose Airship However, it's shown that she also has a soft side. At a singing competition in the Pigeon Forest, Mela decided to join. To the entire Iron Roses' surprise, she had a lovely singing voice, so beautiful that elves appeared in the clearing and began to sing along.Green Sprout History Year 680 Mela targeted Lunar's design for the Stringless Guqin in this year, and only gave it up once Nikki defeated her in a styling battle. However, she threatened Nikki and her group with the wrath of the Iron Rose and told them that one day they would pay. Mela targeted Lunar's family's fabric shop in Moonlit City, Cloud. Mela had robbed the Silk Shop in an attempt to gain the spices used to make Cloud Calico, and the spices were all nearly gone by the time Nikki and her friends got there. However, the Mayor of Moonlit City had only pretended to cooperate with Mela, and instead she, Lunar, and Lunar's mother cooperated in order to hide all of Moonlit City's valuable treasures and deceive Mela.V1: 8-8 Truth behind Puzzle Mela also attended the Fantasy Styling Contest with Sherry, where they just narrowly escaped before Nidhogg's rebellion threw the event into chaos.V1: 11-8 A Fairy from the Tales She also helped assist Sherry and Ransa in Cloud City, where Elle had ordered them to bring Nikki the Dawnblade. Relationships Ransa Mela and Ransa bicker with each other, especially about their duties within the Iron Rose. While on their way to Cloud City, Mela insinuates that Ransa wasn't smart enough to succeed at her mission in Pota, while Ransa accuses Mela of never completing one of Elle's tasks even once. Later, while Mela looked over the city, Ransa told her to stop "wasting time enjoying the battle" and to actually find Nikki so that they could help her. Sherry seemed tired of their bickering, telling them to shut up or just sitting in resigned silence. Debbie Though they are part of the Iron Rose Stylist Legion together, Mela likes to bully Debbie, especially about how she is a bookworm.Canopy of Wisdom16-4 Cannot Be Underestimated Quotes Story= *"Hmm! You should be honored that I chose your drawing as a target. How dare you call me a thief, I will make you guys pay for that!" — Mela to Nikki and her friends, in V1: 1-9 Legendary Iron Rose. |-|Postcards = *"You're a good fit for a fantastic journey, young woman." — Mela's Diamond Postcard during Time Palace, posted from Pigeon Kingdom, Oren. |-|Styling Battle = *"Will you give everything for me?" — using Smile. *"You are so successful in being the example of failure!" — using Critical Eye. *"Not everyone can wear Cinderella's Crystal Shoes." — using Clock. *"Go get some sleep!" — using Sleeping. Name by Server Trivia * Mela can snap her fingers 30 times in ten seconds. Gallery Mela 2.png Mela 3.png References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Antagonists Category:Stylists Category:Iron Rose Stylist Legion Category:Pigeon Kingdom Category:Love Nikki Characters